deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakamaki Izayoi
Sakamaki Izayoi is the main protagonist of the Light Novel Problem Children Are Coming From Another World, Aren't They? Otherwise known as Mondaiji-Tachi. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Saitama VS Sakamaki Izayoi *Sakamaki Izayoi vs Ira Gamagori (Complete) *Sakamaki Izayoi VS Azrael Possible Opponents *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) *Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) History When he was merely an infant, Izayoi was placed in a foster home and was adopted several times. Unfortunately, he always ended back in a foster home due to the fact that he was too much for the parents to handle. Eventually, he was sent from orphanage to orphanage because no-one wanted him. Growing tired of this treatment, the boy got his revenge by swindling money from those who wronged him. With the money, he hosted a game of hide and seek to see if someone could find him in his set time limit, him winning would've resulted with unspeakable horror. Luckily, he was found by a woman called Canaria, who made him admit defeat and challenged him to another game, which resulted with Izayoi being adopted by her. After travelling around the world for some time, Canaria made an orphan institution to help children like Izayoi. However, her life was nearing its end and the boy decided to fulfill her wish of going to high school. A year after Canaria's death, he received a letter from a welfare organization known as CANARIA, stating his late foster mother had a will in his name, though this in itself proved to be a game, both of which Canaria and her 'Lawyer' set up. After successfully beating the game, he got a letter as a reward, which if opened, would send him to a world where challenges like the one he had on that day would be an everyday occurrence. After some thought, he opened it and found himself in "The Little Garden". Death Battle Info Background *Age: 17, 20 in the Last Embryo *Height: ??? *Weight: ??? *Strongest of the No Names as well as the team's strategist *The Last Future of Humanity Weapons and Abilities Code: Unknown *Couldn't be categorized by the fragment of Laplace *Allows him to destroy other people's Gifts *Is the source for his absurd physical power *Capable of judging a person's strength by only looking at them *Can also be named as Future of Embryo *Is able to use the move Aurora Pillar, which is a pillar of light that's capable of reducing a volcano to subatomic particles and destroy a pocket dimension when his own power wasn't enough Abilities *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Enhanced perception *Genius level intellect, despite his brute-like nature *Expert in hand-to-hand combat *Enhanced senses *Superhuman stamina *Superhuman durability *Divine Essence *Mystic resistance *Can create shockwaves and earthquakes *Gift negation and destruction Feats *Defeated many foes who are either blessed with Divinity or are Divine themselves, ranging from Algol to Shirayuki-hime and even His Highness *Managed to endure the punishement of Azi Dahaka, who was so powerful it had to be sealed away due to it being near unkillable and having power far above Izayoi's own (this is the same being that isn't affected by the manipulation of infinities) *Can solve many riddles and puzzles with relative ease *Well-versed in hand-to-hand combat to the point where he could beat His Highness *Caught Indra's Spear midflight, which was thrown at the 6th Cosmic Velocity *Reduced a volcano to subatomic particles with Aurora Pillar *Destroyed Baron La Croix's pocket dimension *Can easily throw objects at the Third Cosmic Velocity while holding back *Extremely good at trolling Faults *Overconfident *Holds back against weaker foes *Is less durable against bladed weapons, though it still requires a fair amount of force to cut him *Doesn't use Aurora Pillar unless it's a last resort (has only used it three times thus far) *Excluding throwing objects, he doesn't have much range Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Asian Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Fisticuffs Fighters